The Good Doctor
by Alyssa Cullen from Twilighted
Summary: With the stress of the job--Dr. Edward Cullen and Bella, his receptionist wife--the married life is hard to manage. The tension has got to build over sometime...Oneshot written for Ninapolitan's Smut Mondays. AU/AH. Lemon


Author's Note:

I wrote this little diddy because I wanted in on Ninapolitan's Smut Mondays over on where I post everything else I write. Man….what a trip it is working with Nina. That woman knows good sexin'. Shoe posts it every Monday and Friday…

ANYWHO…my part time job is a receptionist. So basically, I am Bella in this story. Sometimes I hate my job, too. Only my boss is definitely NOT Edward. So, for here, I decided to MAKE my boss Edward, and feed into my fantasy that one day, RPattz will come to take me far…far away…

"Good afternoon, doctor's office. This is Bella speaking. How may I help you?" I dryly rehearsed into the phone. It was four o'clock on a Friday and I'd been here working at the office since eight am. I was beyond tired, annoyed with ridiculous patients and furious at my boss.

Who just so happened to be my husband.

"Hello...Grella, was it? This is Mrs. Studemeyer. I'm calling about my appointment with Dr. Cullen. It seems I've missed it."

I sighed in annoyance, ignoring that the old bat had called me Grella. "Yes, you've missed your appointment with Dr. _Carlisle_ Cullen, general physician. He's on vacation so we'll have to reschedule that for the middle of August, if that's all right. How's the 16th at ten-fifteen?"

"Oh, that sounds just wonderful, Grella. Thank you. You're such a sweet girl," she crooned over the phone and I rolled my eyes as Edward walked up to the reception desk.

Slapping the patients chart hard against the Formica desktop I felt my lip curl up in disgust, practically growling. He even dared to arch an eyebrow as I sighed, exasperated at Mrs. Studemeyer's conversation.

"Now, will you call again to remind me, Grella?"

"My name is _Bella_, Mrs. Studemeyer. Bella with a B; B as in bear," I shot back sharply, taking the old woman off guard. "And yes, I will call to remind you."

Edward's eyes widened when I'd snapped, Mrs. Studemeyer being a patient of his father's for over thirty five years. I watched as they narrowed to slits, his brow furrowing in anger at me. I couldn't care less. I was _this_ close-_this_ fucking close-to jumping the counter and strangling him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Bella_," she gushed apologetically. "I must have a poor connection. I'll look forward to seeing you on the 16th. Please send my regards to Dr. Cullen's son. What a good boy; what a nice catch."

"Oh, that he is. I'm _so lucky_ to call him mine," I spat acidly between my teeth. "Have a good day, Margaret," and with that slammed the phone on the receiver.

"What!?" I spat at my husband over the countertop.

"Is that the way you speak to my patients as well, Bella, or only my father's? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to get _that_ phone call from the beach in Fiji."

"That's so mature, Edward! Run and go tell Daddy. And how exactly will that phone call go? 'Daddy...my big, mean bitch of a wife was short with a patient'?" I mimicked a whiny child.

His entire face scrunched in anger, yet even in fury I had to say he was beautiful. Strong and angular features, almost Greek god-like led to full pink lips. His skin a milky cream color against his vibrant red hair, Edward's eyes were a sparkling, burning with emotion. Emotion that I hadn't seen in weeks.

_Figures the only passionate feelings he'd have would be towards work._

"Right, Bella. You're acting just like a twenty six year old married woman. There's no reason at all for you to have talked to her like that. That's the only point I'm trying to drive here."

"So defending the patient and not your wife...that's mature."

"Bella, listen to reason! We're working. In this office the patients are treated with respect. I know how to separate private life and work. Secondly, there's nothing to defend you for! She called you Grella; big deal. She's pushing 80. Show her a little god dammed respect!"

"Like all the respect I get shown? Bella, go get me coffee, Bella call the lab to get the results, Bella do this and Bella do that. Bella make me my lunch. Bella this is wrong, Bella you billed the wrong insurance and Bella what the hell are you doing. That's all that's ever said to me. You seem to forget that at the end of the day I'm your wife!"

At this point our conversation had grown heated, our voices steadily rising and gaining the attention of the women in the waiting room and the patient behind him. She'd redressed and come up front only to fearfully back away from our disagreement. Stealthily seething, Edward glanced through the wait room window before staring hard into my eyes.

"When we're in this office we're not husband and wife. It's a completely different relationship. We'll continue this discussion at a later time. Please set Mrs. Bower on a six month recall and bring Miss Wane in with her mother. This is her first appointment with a gynecologist so let's _try_ and be pleasant, shall we?"

Plopping down in my chair I completed the mundane tasks at hand as the rest of the day dragged. Finally setting the last appointment for Mrs. Strong and putting the remaining cash balance into the envelope for today, I handed her the appointment card when I heard a shuffling up the hallway.

Both Mrs. Strong's and my gaze fixed on Edward's form going over a chart; he looked to us, serious. "Have a great weekend, Dorothy. Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked, timidly.

"See me in my office as soon as you're done there," he dismissively added, disappearing.

I paled at his command, shakily handing Mrs. Strong's receipt. "If you don't want to go in, I'll gladly take your place," the middle aged woman laughed.

I wasn't shocked or offended by her statement. Everyone, and I really mean everyone knew how attractive Edward was. It just made it worse that he chose to specialize in gynecology and obstetrics in med school. He was surrounded by beautiful women all day.

It was by some strange miracle that he'd chosen me of everyone in the entire world. We started out with a bang, eventually marrying just six months short of graduation. Everyone was shocked to say the least, but the support we'd gotten was amazing. Edward and I were perfect for each other, like we could almost read the other. And it was a definite bonus that the physical attraction was so strong. We'd set fire to our bedroom on a regular basis, often two or three times a day.

Which is why our drought had affected me so strongly. I worked with Edward daily as his receptionist, and I found myself drooling over the way his muscular body moved beneath the material of his scrubs. I started watching his movements more closely. The way his hands gripped office supplies, flushing when he slid behind me to look at the schedule book.

I wasn't one to let my sex life slip. I'd kept it fun and new, or at least I _thought _so, by the way we used to always have sex. But now...there was a serious problem. His work schedule had soared with his having to take over his father's patients, as well as his own, while Carlisle relaxed on his private island for a month. We were both stressed from the added hours, coming home to literally collapse in a heap on our bed still dressed in scrubs, only to wake up to take showers and pick out clean scrubs. We'd begun fighting, my personality becoming angst ridden and stressed with no source of relief. I wanted him, and badly.

Which is what led me to today's incident.

When Edward asked me last night to prepare his lunch I'd brown bagged it, precisely as he wanted it, the control freak. A honey maple turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich with just a smidge of mayonnaise perfectly folded on two slices of whole wheat bread, the sandwich itself cut diagonally.

I'd just neatly folded my blue lace g-string thong and settled it into the bottom of the bag, in hopes of enticing Edward's hunger for a...snack.

Which is what led to our blow out fight this afternoon in the staff lunchroom.

He was tame then, Edward well aware of the patients and staff surrounding us. Now there was nothing stopping him from his complete fury. Everyone had gone home for the day leaving Edward and myself to close up. My heart was pounding in my chest as I locked up and straightened out.

The only light glowing from underneath the doorjamb of Edward's office, I slithered forward in the darkness. I tucked my hair behind my ears, taking a steadying breath before knocking on the door lightly. One and a half raps were all it took for Edward to pull the door open.

The yellow light glowing beyond his silhouette, Edward stood at least a head taller than me. His beautiful face looking down upon me was slightly disturbed. His stethoscope still around his neck and tucked under the collar of his white lab coat, Edward stepped aside holding the door aside so I could step in.

I was silent because I knew that not only was he as frustrated as I was, but by putting racy underwear with his lunch I embarrassed him in front of his associates. He knew as well as I did that the sex was lacking, yet we'd yet to have a formal discussion.

Edward motioned for me to sit in a chair, the hard crunch of him biting into an apple startling me in the silence. He closed the door behind him to hang up his white coat before coming over to sit before me on the desk. His legs an open 'v', I could make out the definition of the large bump in his navy blue scrub pants. I shuddered at the thought of how he used to just take me, remembering just how amazingly and perfectly he'd fit within me.

Another bite of his apple pulled me from my reverie. My eyes falling to my folded hands, for some reason embarrassed by ogling my husband, I blushed pink. "Where'd you get the apple?"

"I ran out during my lunch break. It seems my wife was under the impression that sapphire blue lace thongs were edible. You know, suitable for a snack." I blushed harder then I already was. I turned my face from his to the far wall, biting nervously at my nails.

"Bella," he groaned, swallowing the rest of apple in his mouth and placing the half eaten fruit on his desk. "What is going through you're head, Baby? I mean...do you actually realize what you did this afternoon? I had the director of obstetrics from Forks Memorial here for a lunch meeting. We were setting up my place as a resident in the hospital when I'd pulled not only my sandwich from my bag, but my wife's thong!

"You should have seen his face, Bella! How could he take me seriously as a man and a professional with my wife's undergarments in my hand! I can't understand you. You're nasty with the patients; you're sarcastic and rude with me. Bella, you're just not yourself. This isn't you."

"I didn't know that Aro was coming today for the meeting." I knew it was a poor excuse, but it was the truth.

"Regardless; what is this about, Bella? This runs so much deeper."

_What was this about?_ Didn't he feel the hum, that insanely thick tension that surrounded us? Didn't he feel the need, the desire and the sheer lust to just take his lover? I couldn't take it sometimes, his presence leaving me in a trembling heap. I was wet, my panties saturated from just sitting here in front of him. It was the closest we'd been in a month, his thick scent invading my senses. I was suddenly angry, hurt by the insinuation that he didn't feel as I did. I snapped.

"You want to know what this is about?" I shouted, the chair scraping backward as I jolted up. We were eye level but I wasn't intimidated. "I'll tell you what this is about. You haven't touched me in weeks! Hell, you haven't even glanced my way if it doesn't involve insurance companies or patients."

He was stunned into silence, his eyebrows almost to his hairline. I took it as encouragement. "I can't even stand in the same room as you without undressing you with my eyes. It's like some sick fucking torture! I'm sorry that I'm still attracted to you, that I still want my husband. It's too much for me, Edward!"

I'd exploded in his face, amazed at how good it felt. "So, yeah, I tried something risky. I threw my fucking underwear in your lunch. I thought maybe, just _maybe_, my husband would find me sexy enough to just...lose his perfect temper and have me. Any other red blooded man would have lost it. But no; no, no, no, not perfect Edward. I bet if I tried that shit with—"

He was on his feet before I'd finished the sentence, my thin, wiry frame wrapped tightly in his strong arms. His eyes were fierce, livid. They scanned my shocked expression and peered into the subtle cleavage the V neckline of my scrub top revealed. "I suggest you stop right there, Bella. You know I've never much...enjoyed...the thought of you with other men." His tense voice sent a shudder though me, and I rubbed my legs together furiously to relieve some of the ache.

Edward let me go suddenly, leaving me shaking with need. Slowly circling his desk to his leather bound office chair, Edward never took his eyes off of me. He sat down, though I still stood, lifting his feet to rest upon the top of his desk. Hands behind his head, Edward's expression turned wicked as he smirked.

"Now, Bella, I always thought you'd look sexy in scrubs. But right now..." his eyes roamed my body, "I suggest you take them off. Right now."

I gaped, wondering if this was a sick joke. Seeing no jovial nature in his smirk—just pure lust—I quickly pulled off my top and pants, toeing off my sneakers and socks. I stood before Edward, his legs crossed as he hungrily feasted upon the swell of my breasts.

"A modest bra and underwear, Bella? What happened to the sex-kitten's attire? Has it been scattered amongst next week's lunch bags?" I blushed at his accusation only causing him to chuckle. His lips pursing suddenly, his green eyes grew dark as his hands fell from behind his head and into his lap. "Take the rest off," he ordered darkly, a pool of wetness dripping down my thighs.

I groaned, complying quickly until I was naked before him. Anticipation thick in the air, I only hoped this was having the same effect on his as it was me.

"I'll tell you what, Bella," his eyes lowered, lifting the lace thong. "Since you lack the attire that your personality and actions today have called for, why don't you throw these on? _Only_ these," he stressed, flicking the scrap of lace at me.

My eyes were heavy lidded as I bent to lift them off of the floor and slide them on my body. I made sure to jut my breasts out to him, a low growl slipping through his perfect façade. Running my hands through my hair and fisting it, I let my mahogany locks fall.

Edward watched on for another moment silently before pulling himself up to circle my nearly naked form in the center of the office. Closing my eyes from the sheer excitement, Edward began speaking.

"Did you honestly think for one moment that I didn't want you any longer? Hmm? Could you possibly have thought that I no longer desired you?"

I didn't answer, believing his questioning to be rhetorical. His large hands quickly encircling my waist, my back crashed to his chest, his hardened length pushing hard into my rear. "I'm expecting an answer, Love," he whispered into the hair where he'd buried his nose.

"No," I strangled, pulling my legs together painfully.

"Do you feel that, Love?" Edward pushed his arousal further into my back. "My need for you? Don't ever doubt that, Baby. I need you as much as you need me."

"So take me!" I cried, my back arching as his fingers trailed over the hardened peaks of my naked breasts, pinching lightly.

"Mmm, I thoroughly plan to."

Before I realized it Edward was naked behind me, the rustling of clothes echoing in the silent room. I groaned, though Edward returned behind me quickly. His naked, searing flesh flush with my own, the only barrier between us was the blue lace thong.

"Please," I whimpered.

"Open your legs," Edward gruffly ordered. His fingers slipped beneath the lace quickly seeking my folds, and I cried out when his thick fingers met my swollen clit. I was moaning loudly, coming quickly from the sensations of what he was doing to me.

"Edward!" I sobbed as I came hard and fast at his fingers alone, groaning and urging him on when I pushed my hips against his. Edward bucked against me, groaning.

Slipping his knee between us to spread my legs further, Edward's lips sucked hard behind my ear before moaning thickly. "Bend over the desk, Bella."

_Oh, fuck._

I dreamed, from the moment he bought this desk, that I'd make love on it.

_Nice way to recover from a drought, no?_

My hands gripping tight the mahogany wood that matched my hair color, I jutted my behind toward Edward as his fingers slid the thin fabric aside. Pausing for only a second at my entrance, I felt the girth of Edward and my walls fluttered. There was nothing better than Edward, and I'd never had a partner quite as large as he was. I was dying for the fullness of him. Edward wasted no more time, grunting hard when he entered me in one firm, fluid movement.

We both cried out at the sensation, the sheer ecstasy of the moment overpowering us. My tight body adjusted to his size quickly, and within moments Edward was slamming into me, harder and harder still as we both cried the other's name. His left hand tightly gripping my waist, his fingers sought out my bundle again, rubbing furiously.

"Oh, shit!"

"You like that, don't you, Bella? You're such a bad girl," he crooned, rocking hard against me. I was moaning incoherently, Edward laughing at my arousal. "Such a good, _bad_ girl, Bella; take it. That's perfect. Take all of me, baby."

His words, paired with his perfect movements and the tight pinch on clit sent me over the edge, shaking and screaming. It wasn't long after that Edward came, my body squeezing him in a vice tight grip. His thick manhood buried to the hilt within me exploded, my own walls milking him for all he was worth.

I collapsed on the desk, Edward over me, the both of us sweaty, panting messes. After we'd regained enough composure to pull ourselves apart I turned to face my husband—smiling like a Cheshire cat—and hold him to me. Kissing along the underside of his jaw, I sighed meeting his sparkling eyes. The love and adoration there was apparent, and though we'd fought--hard—I knew we'd get through this. Burying his nose in my hair, Edward sighed. "When does my father get back?"

"Two weeks," I chuckled. "Why? Can't take it anymore?"

"The day he gets back we're going to Guam."

"Guam!?" I asked. "Why?"

"Not necessarily Guam, Love. Fiji. Bermuda. Alaska. Anywhere that doesn't have a phone."

I laughed, kissing his firm chest. "Ok. Two weeks. In the meantime..." I started, piquing his interest. Eyebrow raised, Edward urged on.

"In the meantime...?"

"What do you want for lunch tomorrow?" Edward's crooked smile flashing before me he kissed me, hard and passionate.

"Turkey club. With a side of red lace bra."


End file.
